


Fic: Eye of the beholder (STXI - NC-17)

by spockalicious



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, CBT, D/s, Kink, M/M, Toys, Voyeurism, polyamourous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockalicious/pseuds/spockalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Eye of the beholder (STXI - NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> Strong connotations of scopophilia, kink, toys, D/s, BDSM, cbt

“I like to watch.”

It was a throwaway comment en route to the canteen one day that brought a curious raised eyebrow from Spock. Things had begun there.

McCoy prized the edge of Spock’s curiosity after that, dangling a carrot of a word here and there, enticing Spock a little closer each time and using Spock’s own curiosity as a leverage until McCoy finally managed to get Spock alone.

It took a while for the Vulcan to loosen up enough but McCoy knew there was going to be a break in the resolve soon. Quiet conversations sat in opposite chairs in McCoy’s quarters. Discussions of aesthetics and appreciation. And then it came, Spock acceding and removing his trousers letting McCoy conduct a visual examination sat in his chair. That was the next stage. From there it was several weeks of quiet requests and now Spock is kneeling on the floor in front of McCoy, stripped naked. Saturday nights have become ‘observation’ evenings.

McCoy gets his favourite toy, a smooth solid silver cock collar with curved band and double ball at the other end. He gently slips the collar over the end of the Vulcan’s semi hard shaft pushing it down until it nestles snug again the root of the Vulcan’s shaft, the thick silver band curved gently under separating the testicles and the double ball on the other end rubbing against Spock’s ass. McCoy has lubed enough so that with a little easing the first ball slips in beautifully, his hand resting on the small of Spock’s back feeling the instinctive resistance to the intrusion.

“Relax.”

A tremor runs through Spock. So not so in control after all. McCoy pushes a little keeping a gentle pressure and feels the resistance of Spock’s sphincter. Spock’s head snaps up, a grunt stifled by Vulcan reserve that’s already frayed at the edges. The second larger ball disappears neatly into the tight flesh with a small resistance and McCoy pushes the band with the heel of his hand making sure both fit deep and the band is flush. He slaps Spock’s ass and knows the muscles inside have instinctively tightened by the involuntary gasp that escapes the Vulcan’s lips. McCoy makes sure the is fitting snug, brushing his fingers over Spock’s balls separated by the thick smooth band earning a tremor. The pressure of the cock collar around the now full erection brings the band pulling tight against Spock’s perineum. McCoy works in a little lube around the cock collar and band and traces the edge of Spock’s ass, running his finger up to the coccyx.

McCoy sits back and enjoys the show.

Spock’s squirming a little. That’s good. Small erratic movements made in response to the full sensation in his ass no doubt only bringing more pleasure, the deeper ball no doubt rubbing just so on his gland.

Spock turns his head, his eyes half lidded as another flick of movement in his hips make his cock jump and leak. McCoy smiles slowly. Only a matter of time. The movements are becoming more pronounced now, a rhythm developing as Spock’s hips move, the collar on the base of his cock pulling hard against the band separating his balls, a nice pressure building no doubt and the balls inside his ass meeting the resistance of the ring of his sphincter, the alternating pressure making his hips roll again to try to find relief and the double balls driving deep as a result against his prostate.

Spock barks something inarticulate and forces himself to still.

“That’s it.” McCoy downs a glass bourbon.

Spock’s moving again, the rhythm slow and controlled like the smile that McCoy begins to wear. The Vulcan comes hard, suddenly, thick ropes streaking across the carpet under him until he’s quivering, his head hanging between his shoulders just like his cock melting to a flaccid hang.

McCoy pours another glass of bourbon and downs it. Plenty of time left to play.

Kirk arrives about 20 minutes later. Spock hasn’t moved and is still kneeling, his head lifting and cock filling slowly as Kirk strips off wordlessly and kneels in front of McCoy.

McCoy slaps lube unceremoniously on Kirk’s ass and plunges in a finger working pink tightness. Kirk’s already twitching and writhing on his hands and knees and Spock’s hips are mimicking the rhythm McCoy is using.

Kirk’s whine when McCoy withdraws his finger brings Spock shuddering again, his hips working furiously and his eyes fixed on Kirk. McCoy gives Spock a slap across the backside and the Vulcan stills panting hard before McCoy's slipping a flexible cock ring over Kirk’s shaft and behind his balls pulling the noose tight. Kirk is gasping and already grabbing Spock’s head. They share a kiss and a slap from McCoy brings Kirk’s exuberance to a focus and the blonde is turning. McCoy sits back and grabs his bourbon.

Spock’s hands are already pulling at Kirk’s hips, the swollen nub of his cock rubbing against tight pink until he’s in, Kirk gasping and instinctively shifting away as fingers dig into his hips pulling him back. The rhythm comes quickly, Spock withdrawing in long smooth movements that degrade to shuddering and dissolve into erratic thrusts that end in barking and gasping. Kirk’s cock is swollen and dribbling as Spock withdraws and begins lapping at Kirk’s hole.

Another bourbon and another 20 minutes and McCoy is lubing up a double ended dildo. Spock is as loose as he’s ever going to get and McCoy removes the silver toy from Spock and eases in half of the dildo shaft. Kirk is waiting, kneeling patiently with his own ass presented when McCoy grabs his cock and guides the other half of the dildo into pink puckered tightness. Kirk gets on, ass to ass with Spock and McCoy binds their tangled thighs with lengths of surgical tape. It’ll stretch and eventually break like it always does but no matter. Spock is already moving, rubbing his ass cheeks against Kirk’s and the blonde is obviously not as relaxed because he’s trying to pull away.

McCoy sits back in his chair cock now in hand and strokes gently.

Spock is pushing back hard and soon there’s a pleasant slapping sound of flesh against flesh, gasps joining each others. Spock is wanting to grind, the muscles in his ass cheeks clenching as he tries to push back onto Kirk. Kirk as always is pushed into a crumpled heap, his shoulder braced against the floor by the strength of the Vulcan. They topple, and McCoy gets a good view of their balls rubbing together, cocks bouncing and slapping as they work against each other.

“Stop.”

They both freeze but Kirk is whining and Spock is groaning, his hips twitching. McCoy loosens the cock ring slightly on Kirk before binding the base of their cocks with another flexible cock ring, wrapping the band behind their balls and slavering them both with lube intent on making purchase difficult.

“Continue.”

They try, locked and trussed, each trying to find purchase and their own rhythm until Spock manages to get back on his knees dragging Kirk with him and they squat on hands and knees against each other, hips rolling in circles and asses rubbing slowly. Kirk’s previous short gasps have turned into long drawn out wanton groans that match each slow rotation of Spock’s hips.

McCoy’s cock jumps in his hand as he watches the push-me, pull-you. “Stop.”

They do, Kirk dripping sweat with thin threads leaking from his cock and groaning unashamedly, Spock shuddering and muttering something guttural in Vulcan. McCoy leans down and pushes a small soft ball between hot lube soaked ass cheeks fitting it behind their balls to press on their perineums. Kirk cries out, a whine strangled whimper at the new pressure no doubt.

McCoy checks the flexible cock ring around their balls, his hand running along both their cocks to test pressure and eases the ring’s tension in case of cutting off circulation. Kirk’s shaft engorges noticeably with renewed flow and Spock is already rolling his hips, a low growl in his throat.

McCoy sits back in his chair and watches Kirk’s glazed expression and open mouth. Long groans fill the air again, the two moving as one as they seek pressure from each other, endurance meeting determination.

McCoy downs another glass of bourbon.

Saturday night was never better.


End file.
